


before the dawn

by Nwalme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nwalme/pseuds/Nwalme
Summary: Bluesteak夜不归宿，和Prowl吵了架的Jazz本打算给他一个惊喜





	before the dawn

Prowl對於Bluestreak的夜不歸宿通常只有惱火一詞可以形容。

惱火得甚至連甜甜圈都沒有用。

他坐在沙發上，整個人都是挺直的，當然不是因為那對門翼。

只要Bluestreak還能想得起回家這件事，Prowl不但要讓夜不歸宿的弟弟吃點苦頭，始作俑者大概會更慘。

Bluestreak不負所望地在十個循環之後一臉疲憊地擰開門，並且不負眾望地被坐在沙發裡面甲黑得光學鏡清晰可見的二哥嚇到。

「你還記得回家。」Prowl坐得端端正正的樣子讓Bluestreak心裡叫苦不迭，但大哥不在不說，平時的滅火器也實在指望不上了。

Prowl前兩天和那位滅火器先生大吵一架不說，滅火器先生還離家出走了。

他真的非常想下線充電，但又不敢，生怕夢裡重現昨晚的場景，儘管Prowl的面甲上殺氣騰騰足夠鎮宅。

偏偏他還打了個哈欠。

「如果你偷跑出去玩了一個晚上還知道充電我可能沒有這麼生氣。」Prowl站起身，面甲黑得彷彿路邊小廣告的黑油漆，「可是你居然自己都不注意休息，看來我現在就要把你送到Ratchet那裡好好收拾一頓。」

壓根不用嚴刑拷問，Bluestreak就放棄抵抗了。是說去醫生那裡比嚴刑拷問還要嚴刑拷問就是了。

反正罪魁禍首也該把他二哥算上，儘管他不敢。

Bluestreak說他的朋友新買了一棟房子，豪華的，兩層樓還附帶一個很大的地下室。

唯一的缺點就是買回來髒亂差。

但優點有三個，便宜，便宜，和便宜。

那位朋友甚至還用地下室可以進行放音樂跳舞等娛樂活動誘惑了他。

Prowl聽到這裡已然恨鐵不成鋼。

但Bluestreak卻小聲地提醒他，你們倆這次大吵一架的原因就是你根本抗拒不了甜甜圈的誘惑買了一個冰箱的甜甜圈嘛。

於是Bluestreak陪著他這位愛好音樂的朋友去收房。

還是晚上去的。

月黑風高，他們倆才走到門口就聽到了呵呵呵的笑聲。

『是你笑嘛？』Bluestreak芯裡有點發毛。

誰要買到這麼便宜的房子，那確實得樂瘋，笑兩聲也沒啥。

但是他的朋友一頭霧水看著他。

『我不會進去再笑嗎？』

Prowl聽得忘記了要教訓Bluestreak不要夜不歸宿這件事。

「然後呢？」

Bluestreak和他的朋友進了那棟房子，裡面的燈一直閃，險些晃瞎了他們倆的光學鏡。

屋子的髒亂差程度總體來說還算意料之內，他們倆先從一樓開始收拾。

除去一直晃眼的燈，一切都還好。

家具都比較老式。

一樓收拾乾淨以後Bluestreak不由得羨慕起了自己的朋友，這間屋子是真的很空曠。

『我們去地下室收拾一下，然後估計可以嗨一會兒。』他朋友用的是肯定語氣。

Bluestreak同意了這個設想，儘管他總覺得這裡有甚麼不對。

於是他們倆一頭鑽進了地下室，裡面有一個小隔間，地下室卻非常乾淨，除了一點兒灰，一下就解決了。

但在他們倆清理完小隔間的灰準備把垃圾倒了就開始嗨皮的時候，他們倆進來的地方居然變成了一堵牆。

這可嚇壞了他們倆，不停地嘗試都無法離開這個密室。

還好他們想到了用武器砸開牆，但奇怪的事又出現了，在他們正要砸開牆壁的時候這個出口又出現了。

「我真不是不想早點回來。」Bluestreak坐在沙發上手指懟著手指，看樣子夠可憐兮兮的，「我們倆出來以後發現本來應該天亮了，但那個地方還是天黑的，就沒呆下去了。」

「你朋友呢？」Prowl越發奇怪了，Bluestreak的鐵哥們其實也不多，他都熟悉，但這次Bluestreak只字未提朋友的名字。

「他在市裡的酒店開了一個房間，估計也嚇得夠嗆」Bluestreak可憐巴巴拽著他二哥的手臂，「看在我被嚇了半夜的份兒上，我下次不敢了。」

言下之意就是這次是個大教訓。

「是你的哪位朋友？」Prowl問到了重點。

Bluestreak這次倒是大義凜然，就是不肯透露，而是直接下線充電了。

Prowl想到自己的短假還有一天，足夠揪出小弟的這個因為缺根電路而遇到超自然事件的朋友了。

便宜還漂亮的房間？Prowl覺得除了缺根電路的人都想得出來這房子有古怪。

指不定還能順帶解決掉這個詭異房子的問題。

於是他直接接入了市裡酒店的監控系統，查到了Bluestreak的行踪。

然後他險險把桌子給掀了。

因為Bluestreak的那位朋友，就是滅火器先生。

滅火器先生只是他在Bluestreak這裡的一個馬甲，實際上他的名字叫Jazz，也就是和Prowl大吵一架離家出走的伴侶。

難怪Bluestreak寧可下線都不說。

Prowl的第二想法居然是，Jazz的薪水可也是夠高的，買了那麼多甜甜圈仍然可以從裡邊擠出買一套兩層樓別墅的錢。

他從來不過問Jazz的薪水問題……但和他的大哥夫一樣，Jazz在給他買甜甜圈這件令伴侶快樂的事情上花錢的氣勢可謂財大氣粗。

明明他才是才大器粗的那個。

於是Prowl把門鎖上，去了那家酒店。

反正黑進安保系統這件事他不是不會做，還經常看著Jazz得意洋洋地在他面前展示自己的技巧越來越爐火純青。

但他進了門語言模塊就失控了，當然，不是中央處理器瘋狂彈窗的那種。

Jazz很顯然知道黑進安保系統入侵這間房間的人是Prowl，所以乾脆直接坐在床頭等著他。

「我就知道你太了解Bluestreak了。」破壞者小聲地抱怨，頭雕上的角都耷拉下來了。

「錯了，這次還真不是他告訴我是你。」Prowl臨走之前帶了好些甜甜圈，「餓了吧，先吃著。」

看到甜甜圈Jazz就反應過來了，他聽話地接了過來，沒再問甚麼。

如果Prowl還因為吵架那件事生氣，他恐怕不會用這麼心平氣和的手段進來，而是一槍崩了門鎖把他拎走順帶告知酒店自己公務在身。

他也並不是吵架以後賭氣買的房子，而是在他跟Prowl吵架的當天。

Jazz還想著領著Prowl去看他已經收拾整潔的房子，結果是他們倆大吵一架，假期餘額告急的情況下只能拐來閒來無事的Bluestreak。

「所以你有甚麼打算？」Prowl看著Jazz吃掉了兩個甜甜圈以後也控制不住了，誰讓甜甜圈過於美味了，「別告訴我你打算直接賣掉。」

「當然不，那應該是……兇宅？」Jazz畢竟也是個公務在身的特工，非常有正義感，「我要下線充電了，然後去那裡再調查。」

「好。」Prowl也繃不住了，摟住安芯下線的Jazz躺了下來。昨晚等Bluestreak等了一晚沒充電，他也累壞了。

一跨進院子Prowl就發覺裡面的天比正常情況下更黑。

「怎樣，logic cat？」有了伴侶陪著，Jazz輕鬆了不少。

「你們倆檢查過一樓和地下室，沒有異常。」Prowl的邏輯模塊開始高速運轉起來，「我們先去二樓看看吧，然後應該就是院子了。」

二樓的燈也是一晃一晃，有四個房間。

他們倆檢查了三個，除了設施陳舊，倒都沒有甚麼問題。

第四個房間是臥室，他們倆剛進去的時候沒有甚麼，可Jazz一轉身就罵了一句髒話。

Prowl轉過身去，光學鏡捕捉到了白色透明的奇怪機體躺在地板上的場景，這個場景很快就消失了。

「我果然買了一棟有問題的房子。」Jazz有些沮喪，他環顧四周，除了正常的臥室陳設沒有別的異常了。

Prowl只是安撫地摸了摸他頭雕上的角。

「既然這裡除了這個也沒甚麼線索，我想我們再去別的地方看看？」

Jazz再一次轉過身，卻沒看到剛才的場景。

「你說得對，Prowl，不然我們再去一樓看看。」

一樓的電視也是忽閃忽閃的，看得Prowl實在發暈，Jazz搶先一步關掉了。

「昨晚我來的時候……」Jazz的聲音有些飄忽，「我也給忘了。」

Prowl差點沒因為他這句不靠譜的話氣得掀桌。

但這間屋子沒有桌子。

「這麼大的房間，連個餐廳廚房都沒有。」他環視周圍，其實一樓幾乎一覽無餘，書房和衛生間都沒甚麼異常，「我們去地下室看看，Bluestreak說地下室最詭異了。」

通向地下室的門是開著的，裡面黑洞洞的。

「他嚇得夠嗆吧。」Jazz把Prowl攔在身後，第一個下去，「反正這種詭異嘛，我看武器除了能砸牆甚麼都解決不了。」

「豈止，他還告訴我你也被嚇得夠嗆。」地下室和小隔間在他們微弱的照明下顯得有些陰森，「如果不是回到了家他只怕根本不會下線。」

Jazz乾笑了一聲，領著Prowl走進了那個小隔間。

「好吧，Prowl你可以自戀一些，沒了你我根本無法好好充電。」

然後他們倆回了頭。

果然身後變成了一堵牆。

「我不知道你在今天出去以後還能不能好好充電。」Prowl摸上那堵牆，嚴絲合縫，「這個地下室不是甚麼都沒有嗎？」

他的印象裡，這就只是房間而已。

「你的意思是，問題可能就在院子裡。」Jazz手臂上的武器對著那堵牆轟了一炮。

「雖然我們本來就芯有靈犀……」Prowl把換氣頻率調到最大，灰塵還蠻大的，但他們找到了出口，雖然可能有點奇怪，「但是這也太嗆了。」

內置時鐘顯示他們倆已經忙活了大半個晚上了。

Prowl仔細地掃描著每一塊地皮。

他和Jazz手拉著手。

拋去如果被鄰居看到會說他們倆感情真的很好，在這間超自然的房子裡如果他們倆分開了不知道還會有甚麼事等著。

『別鬆開。』他在牽住Jazz的手的時候用了不容置疑的語氣。

「Bluestreak其實沒有告訴我是你，可能連你都覺得我還在氣頭上。」Prowl輕描淡寫，回答了Jazz的疑惑，「所以我查找了他的錄像，這根本不是甚麼難事，而且你也不會想到黑進系統裡把自己抹去的。」

「不過就算是我真的這麼幹了，你還是可以找到我的吧。話說回來……」Jazz的電筒照向院子的角落，「那是甚麼？像一個棺材。」

「不是像，那就是個棺材。」Prowl嘆氣，但是他仍然沒有鬆開跟Jazz牽著的手，「看來我們找到了原因。」

棺材露了一半在地面上。

連Jazz都忍不住嘆息了。

「讓她安息應該就沒有問題了吧？」Jazz看向Prowl。

「應該是……」Prowl的中央處理器也沒有處理辦法，「姑且一試。」

於是Jazz很快在地上刨了一個足夠深的坑，把棺材整個埋了進去。

就在他們做好這件事的時候一線曙光出現在了水平線上。

主恆星升了起來。

Prowl看著這棟房子，它確實很漂亮。

他都能想像Jazz帶著他來的時候該有多得意。

「Prowl？」Jazz打了個哈欠。

「嗯？」Prowl連溢美之詞都準備好了，這次還是他先去找Jazz和解的。

「我覺得我快要下線了，樓上那個臥室還能用用。」Jazz又牽住他的手，「那張充電床應該夠我們倆躺著。」

但到了床上，剛才還一副愛睏樣子的Jazz不由分說把Prowl拉到了自己身上。

「這件事解決了，我還得感謝你呢。」Jazz卸下了對接擋板，足夠潤滑的接口露了出來，「等了兩天了！來一發總可以吧？」

Prowl低頭吻上Jazz的唇。

「為你解決甚麼事，我都樂意。」他輕聲說，笑著一邊繼續吻著身下的Jazz，一邊解鎖自己的輸出管，「尤其是這個，樂意之至。」

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年8月7日接力发糖活动第三棒


End file.
